In Your Arms
by Uprisingsloom
Summary: It's been ten years since the downfall of Amon and both of the brothers survived the explosion. Korra still thinks they're dead. What will happen if one of them pays a visit?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I felt that Bryke broke off two amazing characters and swept it off as nothing. More chapters to come and reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

**Tarrlok's POV**

It's been ten years. Ten years since the downfall of Amon, ten years since the explosion, and ten years since I've seen Korra. I've been living in the Earth Kingdom since then and without Noatak. I have been living the lonely life of a middle aged man, working for an editor in the Ba Sing Se Gazette. It's been a tough ten years for me, especially without my love. Through the gossiping in the company, I heard about Korra's adventures when she traveled to the Southern Water Tribe; those stories of her fighting spirits, her relationship with that brat of a firebender, and her finally reaching her spiritual side. Noatak seemed to be going by nicely from the looks of it too. From what I've heard from Noatak, he's been living in a small town in the Fire Nation, working like anyone else in the mid 1930's to get some money. We write letters to each other but rarely do we speak of the day that separated us. All I remember from that ghastly day was exploding the boat and waking up bleary-eyed on the shore of the Southern Watertribe, shivering from the recently shredded snow as it cooled my burned flesh. Very few commoners asked me if I needed any assistance as I limped my way from the shore into a small village. Though only a few had the courage to ask, I knew by their cold gazes that they noticed me. I met with an old woman, Siku, who took me into her inviting home. She healed me little by litte for a couple of weeks and we created a fond relationship. I told her about Korra, about Noatak, she couldn't help a little smile light her wrinkled face. She knew I was in love. Those painful weeks passed by quickly. She gave me advise to keep Korra waiting, to live our own lives until fate reunited us again. Leaving the Southern Watertribe was difficult for me but Siku guided me along the way. Siku gave me enough yuans to leave the South and into the Earth Kingdom, enough for a couple of years down the road. She was someone very near and dear to my heart after the worst happened.

"Would you like a glass of water?" I was suddenly pulled out of my reverie as a lovely stewardess asked, bending slightly forward with a plastic tray in hand. She offered the glass of water, but all I could think about was trying to bend the refreshing liquid. I took a glance into the young woman's glazed green eyes and shook my head politely, noticing that she looked smiliar to those who starred in the moving cinematic pictures. Her hair in silky waves, hiden under a flight cap, makeup done perfectly with red stained lips, the uniform crip and clean with a light blue scarf tied around her neck. Quite becoming, actually. The thought of Korra wearing all this made my heart race a little. All I can do is fantasize about it. It would never happen to someone as damaged as me.

The stewardess stood to her full stature and nodded, continuing down the narrow row, her hips sashaying along with her stride. I looked out of the small circular window beside me and found Republic City peaking through the puffs of clouds. The view was stunning. From thousands of feet above the ground, the lights from the buildings lite the night sky, looking as if they were stars and glaring onto the dark ocean water. I felt the corners of my mouth curving upward at the thought of how Korra looked like, how different or similar she is from when I last saw her. The pilot of the metal aircraft spoke through the intercom announcing their arrival in Republic City.

Republic City was getting closer by the second. I felt the enticement coursing through my veins as the aircraft began lightly shaking in the upcoming landing. I couldn't stop staring out the window, gazing upon the lights that made the city glow. The port was in sight by now and all the possibilities scattered through my mind. Would Korra reject me? Would she love me the way I love her? Will she be angered by my presence and continue her way of life with that skanky boy? My brows furrowed at the thought of our fight in City Hall. I couldn't bare to think of what she must be feeling towards me after that ungodly night. All that is behind me now. Siku's voice echoed in my mind. _Tarrlok, as many mistakes you have made, I believe you can be loved once again as long as you learned from it._ I sighed at her words. Maybe I'm just a hopeless romantic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Korra's POV**

It's five minutes until midnight and I can't sleep. I can't stop staring out my window, gazing upon that small aircraft peering through the clouds with a single red light flickering down to port thanks to the new technology. The technology was advancing greatly with the help of Future Industries and Asami taking over her father's company. Speaking of Asami, my thoughts ran in restless circles at Iroh's proposal to her from the dinner earlier today. I'm beyond happy for Asami, for Iroh, that they've finally decided to marry one another, but I can't help finding myself become jealous. Jealous of the fact that she's already engaged and I'm just here in Republic City, doing my duty as the Avatar and no one to help me along the way. I shifted myself in my bed, hearing the soft ruffles of my sheets wrinkling. I sighed. Maybe I'll talk to Asami about some guys she might know tomorrow during breakfast at Narook's. But then again, most of the guys she knew were jerks.

I was about to drift off into slumber but my mind somehow turned to think about Tarrlok and Amon or Noatak, whatever his real name was. It's been a while since I've heard about the two bloodbending brothers. The last time I've heard of them was an article in the Republic City Times: _Blood Brothers Dead? _I could barely think at that moment; they deserved to be brought to justice not death, as much as I hated them. Well one of them. When I heard the news from Tenzin, I was oddly forlorn about their passing. Pictures of either shattered or burned remains of a boat were found on the shores of Air Temple Island but their bodies were nowhere to be found. Even if it's been a decade now, even if many civilians assume and believe the brothers are dead, I can't help but have that small glimmer of hope they're alive somewhere in this world.

* * *

A/N: Really short chapter sorry.


End file.
